My Special Gift (SPECIAL JOYDAY)
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Sungmin secara tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya untuk menonton musical Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa kecewa. Tapi apa sebenarnya tujuan Sungmin membatalkan janjinya itu? Padahal hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka. / SPECIAL JOYDAY! HAPPY KYUMIN DAY


**My Special Gift**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini asli keluar dari otak saya. Tidak ada unsur plagiat apapun disini. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon di maklumi karena ini memang idenya pasaran :')**

**.**

**Sungmin secara tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya untuk menonton musical Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa kecewa. Tapi apa sebenarnya tujuan Sungmin membatalkan janjinya itu? Padahal hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka.**

**.**

**a/n: yosh! Kemaren-kemaren sebenernya gue ga ada niat bikin ff buat joyday, tapi entah mengapa ini ide muncul begitu aja pas gue sahur tadi. Selesai sholat cepet-cepet nulis ini ff dan tadaaa! Akhirnya jadi XD maafin gue kalo ff ini pendek ;-; ini ff no edit banget. Jadi maafin kalo ada banyak typo. FF ini juga asli dari khayalan gue! Jadi ini engga real yaaa. FF ini juga gue bikin berdasarkan kekhawatiran gue/? yang cemas kalo KyuMin ga bikin moment hari ini. Jadi gue ngayalnya ke sini wakakak. Oke, HAPPY KYUMIN DAY BUAT KALIAN! **

**.**

**Typo(s). BoysLove. GaJe**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy KyuMin Day!**

**Happy Reading~!**

**.**

"Ming? Belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Pria jangkung itu melirik apa yang sedang dilihat Sungmin.

"Hm? Kau membuka twittermu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Pasalnya, kekasihnya itu sangat jarang membuka akun twitternya.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis namun begitu manis, "Kyu, coba lihat ini," ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk monitor laptopnya.

"Apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Dia melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sungmin kemudian senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ah, semua mention ini dari KyuMin Shipper yang ingin kita membuat moment, ya?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh, "padahal moment kita sangat banyak di ruangan ini," lanjutnya sembari memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

"Aish," dengan sayang Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun, "mereka ingin moment kita, Kyu."

"Lalu? Bukankah kau akan menonton musicalku besok? Kita akan membuat moment yang manis besok, sayang," ujar Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tapi.." ucapan Sungmin menggantung begitu saja.

"Tapi apa, hm?"

"Lupakan saja," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum misterius, "tidurlah, Kyu. Besok kan kau ada jadwal."

"Kau juga harus tidur, Minimi," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Dia mematikan laptop Sungmin tanpa seizin tuannya membuat pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Saatnya tidur. Bukankah besok kau juga akan ada jadwal?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Jadwal apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau akan menonton musicalku. Kau lupa?"

"Ah iya. Yasudah ayo tidur."

Kyuhyun meletakan laptop Sungmin diatas meja sebelah tempat tidur kemudian menarik Sungmin dengan lembut agar berbaring di sisinya.

"Malam ini kau tidur di kamar ini ya," gumam Kyuhyun sembari tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya erat.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat di pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia tampak tenggelam bila berada di pelukan hangat sang kekasih, "arraseo, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama, menyalurkan semua cinta yang ia punya pada sang kekasih. Di dekapnya tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, memberikan kehangatan yang tidak bisa Sungmin dapatkan dari orang lain. Sungmin begitu menyukai kecupan dan pelukan itu.

"Selamat malam," gumam Kyuhyun. Kini bibirnya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Semoga mimpi indah," dan kini bibirnya mengecup hidung bangir Sungmin.

"Jaljayo," kini bibir Kyuhyun beralih mengecup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin menyebabkan rona merah menjalar di pipi itu.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Sungmin," finally, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin begitu lama. Kembali menyalurkan seluruh cintanya untuk yang terkasih.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Kyuhyunnie.." gumam Sungmin. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya, mulai menghampiri dunia mimpi.

"Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Matahari begitu cepat naik. Cahayanya menembus jendela kamar dimana Sungmin tertidur. Tidak ada Kyuhyun di sebelahnya, hanya ada secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan rapi Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Dia meraba-raba sisinya, mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kekasihnya. Alih-alih kekasihnya, Sungmin malah mendapatkan sebuah note.

Sungmin menarik surat itu kemudian mengucek matanya agar jelas membaca. Sungmin mulai membaca note yang ditulis oleh Kyuhyun.

**Selamat pagi, Minimi.**

**Maafkan aku pergi tanpa izin padamu, manager menyuruhku untuk datang lebih pagi. Entah untuk apa.**

**Aku ingin membangunkanmu dan pamit. Tapi kau tampak begitu pulas tertidur, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.**

**Maafkan aku, ya? Jangan lupa sarapan, My Minimi. Minum juga vitaminmu agar semangat saat menonton musicalku nanti, kkk.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Your Prince, Cho Kyuhyun.**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil membaca surat dari Kyuhyun. Dia melipat surat itu dan menyelipkannya di sebuah buku lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Sungmin beranjak ke dapur untuk membantu Ryeowook memasak sarapan. Sungmin menata semua makanan di meja dengan rapi.

"Minnie hyung, jadi tidak hari ini pergi bersama Jungmo?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk sembari mengacungkan jempolnya, "tentu saja, Wookie."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan datang ke musical Kyuhyun, ya?" tanya Ryeowook sembari melepas celemeknya.

"Tentu. Kau bisa mengajak member lain. Aku akan memanggil yang lain dulu ya," ujar Sungmin sembari pergi memanggil para member untuk sarapan.

Setelah semua member berkumpul di meja makan, Siwon memimpin doa untuk sarapan kali ini. Semuanya tertunduk berdoa kemudian mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Jadi hyung, hari ini kau tidak akan pergi ke musical Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh pada Sungmin.

"Ya benar. Telan dulu makananmu, Hyukie," ujar Sungmin sembari terkekeh saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersedak. Donghae segera menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Terdengar gumaman Donghae yang menasihati Eunhyuk agar tidak berbicara saat makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akan pergi bersama Jungmo ya, hyung?" tanya Siwon. Dia baru saja menelan makanannya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "iya, Wonnie."

"Kenapa tidak bersama aku saja?" tanya Siwon seraya terkekeh.

"Kau ini kan ada jadwal," ujar Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe iya juga."

'Hyung, kalau Kyuhyun marah bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Hm? Aku bisa menenangkannya. Tenang saja, Hae," ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum misterius, "sebenarnya, kalau kalian tidak ada jadwal hari ini aku akan minta kalian menemaniku."

"Ryeowook kan tidak ada," timpak Shindong.

"Aku akan menonton musical Kyuhyun," jawab Ryeowook kalem.

"Kau kan sudah pernah menontonnya! Mana kalian selca mesra juga," ucap Heechul sedikit kesal. Tampaknya mereka mengabaikan sarapan mereka, kecuali Shindong.

"Kau jangan cemburu ne, Minnie hyung?" ujar Ryeowook sembari terkikik geli.

"Tidak kok. Ayo lanjutkan sarapannya," ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum. Dan kemudian semua kembali melanjutkan sarapan.

Tanpa sadar hari mulai beranjak siang. Kini Sungmin, Ryeowook dan satu pria jangkung yang adalah Jungmo tengah berdiri di depan pintu dorm Super Junior.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Ryeowook, "jaga Minnie hyung ne, Jungmo!"

"Aku mengerti. Ayo hyung."

Mereka berpisah di parkiran. Sungmin bersama Jungmo menaiki mobil Jungmo, dan Ryeowook menaiki mobilnya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua wanita sasaeng fans mengambil gambar mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin datang ke musical Kyuhyun hari ini?" ujar seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi dengan bingung.

"Kurasa Ryeowook yang menonton musical," kini wanita yang lebih pendek berucap.

"Lalu kemana Jungmo dan Sungmin?"

Mereka bertukar pandang kaget kemudian sedetik kemudian mereka mengambil handphone dan mulai mengatakan apa yang telah mereka dapat pada internet.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah mengapa dia begitu berdebar hari ini. Mungkin karena ini adalah penampilan musical Singin In the Rain yang terakhir untuknya atau karena Sungmin akan menonton hari ini.

"Aku akan menunjukan penampilan terbaikku," gumam Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kyuhyun, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi mulai," ujar managernya memperingatkan.

"Baiklah hyung."

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya yang tampan di cermin. Kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tampan.

"You are watching Gui Xian."

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan penampilan musicalnya dengan begitu sempurna. Bahkan fans berteriak kagum padanya. Namun sedari tadi mata Kyuhyun mengamati setiap kursi penonton di gedung itu, dia tidak menemukan Sungmin. Tidak biasanya pria ini tidak menemukan Sungmin. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak tentu. Dia takut jika Sungmin membatalkan janjinya. Saat penampilan selesai pun Kyuhyun tetap memandang pintu backstage menunggu Sungmin membukanya lalu berlari memeluknya.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau tunggu eoh?" tanya managernya pada kyuhyun.

"Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat. Dia begitu malas berbicara sekarang.

"Apa? Sungmin tidak menonton hari ini. Dia pergi bersama Jungmo."

Deg.

Jantung Kyuhyun seolah berhenti. Matanya membulat terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang manager.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat twitter. Disana banyak terdapat foto-foto Sungmin bersama Jungmo."

"Apa?" hati Kyuhyun begitu mencelos. Dia terduduk lesu. Mengapa Sungminnya mengingkari janjinya? Padahal Kyuhyun begitu berharap Sungmin menonton musicalnya hari ini.

"Jangan lupa acara makan-makan nanti bersama staff musical dan pemain lainnya," ujar manager kemudian berlalu.

Bisakah Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin saat ini juga? Sungguh, Kyuhyun paling benci jika Sungmin bersama Jungmo. Kyuhyun masih berharap Sungmin menonton musicalnya dan sebentar lagi akan datang.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh saat mendengar pintu backstage dibuka. Namun hatinya kembali jatuh kecewa saat Ryeowooklah yang ternyata muncul. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan riang.

"Kyuhyunie! Tadi penampilanmu sungguh keren!"

"Dimana Sungmin?" alih-alih berterima kasih, Kyuhyun malah menanyakan dimana Sungmin berada.

"Eoh?" Ryeowook mengerjap bingung, "Sungmin hyung tidak datang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Dia menatap Ryeowook tajam, "kenapa dia tidak datang? Dia pergi bersama Jungmo?"

"Y-ya.." cicit Ryeowook sedikit ketakutan. Dia mundur sedikit saat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyambar tasnya.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Ryeowook dan managernya.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan taksi hari ini. Dia tidak ikut acara yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Dia harus bertemu Sungmin malam ini. Hatinya begitu kecewa. Kenapa Sungmin membuatnya menjadi begitu mengenaskan disaat hari jadi mereka?

Kyuhyun segera membayar uang taksi saat dia telah sampai di dorm tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Dia segera berlari memasuki apartemen dan segera menuju lift naik ke lantai 11.

Bayangan Sungmin yang tertawa ceria bersama Jungmo melintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Hatinya panas, terasa terbakar karena kecemburuan. Pria jangkung itu hampir menendang pintu lift karena terasa sangat lama.

Setelah sampai di lantai sebelas, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju dormnya. Dia harus memastikan sendiri bahwa Sungmin tidak pergi bersama Jungmo. Dia harus memastikannya.

Setelah memasukan kode, Kyuhyun segera beranjak masuk. Namun ada yang ganjil di dorm, dorm begitu gelap. Kyuhyun ingin mencari saklar tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun melangkah, namun berhenti saat satu lampu menyala saat dia melangkah. Kyuhyun menatap lampu itu. Itu bukan lampu dorm. Itu adalah lampu tidur yang remang-remang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

Dia kembali melangkah ke depan. Satu lampu lagi menyala. Ruangan masih kurang terlihat. Namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada sofa disana. Padahal tempat yang Kyuhyun pijak sekarang adalah tempat bersantai. Entah mengapa ruangan itu menjadi lebih lebar.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah dan terus melangkah hingga semua lampu menyala dan menerangi setiap sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena di ujung ruangan dekat jendela, Sungmin duduk sembari tersenyum menatapnya. Terdapar meja bulat yang terdapat kue seperti kue ulang tahun dan beberapa makanan lain serta lilin yang berjejer rapi. Sungmin menunjuk kursi yang kosong di hadapannya.

"Duduklah," bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut. Dia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut dan menatap kue yang bertuliskan 'Happy Anniversarry My Prince'.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk kita," ujar Sungmin. Dia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Happy anniv, Kyunie. Percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Sungmin. Tanpa disadari matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengingat mereka telah bersama selama delapan tahun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya segera menghapus air mata Sungmin yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun telah melupakan kekecewaannya.

"Aku.. aku sangat terharu. Kita sudah bersama selama delapan tahun, Kyunie.." gumam Sungmin.

"Aku juga sayang. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Sungmin selalu bisa meluapkan kemarahannya.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan segera duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, dan kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka menyatu begitu saja. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta dan kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu romantis," ujar Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh. Dia mengeratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Kini mereka sudah kembali berada di kamar. Menikmati malam penuh bintang berdua.

"Aku mendapat saran dari Jungmo," ucap Sungmin sembari terkekeh.

Mendengar nama jungmo disebutkan membuat Kyuhyun mengingat masalahnya kembali.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia mencium pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya besok. Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Sungmin lembut, diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya kecewa, Ming," gumam Kyuhyun, "kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau bersama Jungmo."

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sungmin pelan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan memejamkan mata, "aku janji besok akan aku jelaskan."

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo tidur," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia menyelimuti diri mereka berdua kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat. Tidak lupa dengan mencium kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Dan malam ini Sungmin kembali tidur di pelukan hangat Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu pula malam berikutnya.

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY!**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
